


always been more comfortable in chaos

by perfectlyrose



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Sparring, Sparring as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Jyn thinks things over in the middle of a combat demonstration and decides she knows what she wants and that she's going to take it.





	always been more comfortable in chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> from the prompt "the relief of fatalistic recklessness"

Jyn throws herself into the fight with everything she has, letting her tangle of emotions unspool with every snap of her batons. She makes contact with padded armor with every attempt.

She whirls, eyes seeking out new targets without looking to see who they might be. The only thing she hears is the thwack of metal on padding and her own heartbeat in her ears.

She’s finally calm, here in the middle of her own chaos. She knows what she wants.

Jyn dispatches her last opponent and swipes her hair out of her face, barely breathing hard. She makes eye contact with Cassian over the heads of the assembled crowd, here for the combat demonstrations. He’s leaning against the wall by the door, blending into the shadows as is his wont.

No one else has noticed he’s here. Jyn had known the moment he walked into the room.

Cassian smirks when he reads the challenge in her gaze and pushes off the wall, heading straight for her.

Whispers explode across the room and the fighting area clears as the people she already took out scramble out of the way, but Jyn pays them no mind. She holsters her batons, wanting this fight to be hand to hand.

Her calm wavers for half a second when he’s standing right in front of her, that half-grin still on his face. That’s when he strikes. Her mind clears as soon as they are in contact.

They trade blows, circling each other warily. They spar infrequently but they know each other’s styles well, know what to look for.

Jyn’s tired of waiting. She attacks, going low to take advantage of her lower center of gravity.

They grapple on the ground until Jyn pins him. Cassian stares up at her, that infuriating smile back on his lips, even in defeat. She’s pressed against him, face barely two inches away from his.

They’re both breathing hard now and Jyn’s not sure if it’s from the fight or his proximity.

The heat between them could rival that of a supernova.

“You win,” he says quietly.

Jyn knows what she wants. She is tired of waiting. The tangle of anxiety and uncertainty that has been weighing her down has dissipated.

She leans down to whisper her words in Cassian’s ear, strangely calm now that she is finally acting. Jyn always has felt the most herself when being a bit reckless. “Come to my quarters later,” she breathes. She lets her teeth scrape against his jaw as she pulls back so he has no doubt as to what she means.

She peels herself off of him and stands. A smile plays around the corners of her lips as Cassian rolls over onto his stomach with a tiny groan.

Jyn walks out of the room without looking back, uncharacteristic bounce in her step. She knows Cassian will be following soon and she can’t wait to talk to him without an audience and finally,  _finally_  let that tension between them explode.


End file.
